Wired electronic appliances such as electronic peripheral devices, household appliances and communication products are widely used in our daily lives. Conventionally, these wired electronic appliances have respective cables. Generally, the cables are very lengthy and thus become hindrance from using these wired electronic appliances. For shortening the cables, many cable-management devices have been proposed to wind the cables for storage.
Take a mouse for example. A mouse having a winding reel has been disclosed. The cable of the mouse has a terminal fixed inside the winding reel and the other terminal exposed outside the winding reel. Due to an elastic force generated by a resilient sheet within the winding reel, the cable is forcibly wound inside the winding reel. In addition, a desired length of the cable may be pulled out of the winding reel by pulling the exposed cable.
Although the winding reel can wind the cable for storage, there are still some drawbacks. For example, since a terminal of the cable management device is fixed on the winding reel to wind the cable, such a winding reel is only applicable to this mouse but fails to be used in any other mouse. In addition, since the function of automatically winding the cable is principally implemented by the resilient sheet, the resilient sheet is often suffered from elastic fatigue if the winding reel has been used for a long term. Under this circumstance, the conventional cable management device is ineffective for winding the cable. Furthermore, since the resilient sheet and some additional springs are indispensable to the conventional winding reel, the conventional winding reel is not cost-effective.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a cost-effective cable management device for storing a cable so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.